User talk:Drullkus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Random Talk Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:DarkusAlpha page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 17:42, August 30, 2010 Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 19:48, August 30, 2010 (UTC) oh sorry! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 19:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) congrats me and BMX are batteling on your blog check it out! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 20:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) come see yourself at your recent blog [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Don't mess with me [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'If you want to see the daylight again!' ]] 20:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Reply That's not half of it.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:46, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Can't get on B.D Sorry but I can't get on B.D probably cause I live in England! Birds of a feather flock together 23:07, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Still not working Still not working try getting a link to the login page or create a user page please! Birds of a feather flock together 23:27, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Worked Thanks waiting for email I like your avartar but i'm going to bed it's 0.45am! Birds of a feather flock together 23:35, September 3, 2010 (UTC) (I'll start brawling tommorow) Favour Please can you get me a link to the login page! Birds of a feather flock together 11:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) HI!!!!!!!! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :]] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'''lit a candle ]] 12:02, September 4, 2010 (UTC) well try replacing your user name's a with A in the prefences [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) It worked now! go to my blog for our bakugan to chat i will introduce 2 new bakugans [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:08, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ??????? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) nah it's worldwide but i didn't get it by text so go to my blog! meet ya there! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:29, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Oh.. do ya get free bakugan when you register on BD? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:35, September 4, 2010 (UTC) so you get a #Fencer #Hyper dragonoid #Neo dragonoid? #[[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:38, September 4, 2010 (UTC) well if i have to choose i will pick.....FENCER!!!!! so let's continue chating on the blog [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) And don't forget that Gyzo is my created bakugan [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:46, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Gyzo is My created bakugan he is a Gecko/fox like [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:49, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Gyzo:(spits DarkusAlpha) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) your welcome!NOW GYZO IS TRYING TO EAT ME! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 12:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Man i must take'm to a doctor to fix the eating prob Hope he doesn't eat the doctor! [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 13:04, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I did about 20 times and yet still no use [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 13:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) (digs digs digs)(Finds a pirate treasure)(Gyzo eats it) [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 13:12, September 4, 2010 (UTC) hello? [[User:LaserGhost|'Lazer :']] Instead of cursing the darkness [[User:LaserGhost/Pics|'lit a candle' ]] 13:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I like your av I like your av and can you please try and get me the BD login page! Birds of a feather flock together 14:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I'd honestly prefer the old uniforms, but the black ones still look cool, you can't argue with that. Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 04:54, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :I used to watch CN a lot when it was good. You know, before the new logo was made, the good shows were thrown out the window never to be seen again, and when Fried Dynamite started up. I watch it very scarcely now. Once "Best Wishes" premieres on CN, I'm going to watch it. In fact, once the Japanese versions are up on YouTube, I'm going to watch it! Who cares if I can't understand a word they say? Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 05:02, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ok i been on in 10 mins Winxrainbowix 01:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I like it I like your new avartar! Birds of a feather flock together 13:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I like the new one too and I'm hungry for Ipods to! Birds of a feather flock together 13:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Joke I was joking to! Birds of a feather flock together 14:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) GOOD POINT Good point Birds of a feather flock together 14:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) From one of your From one of your links only the main page doesn't work! Birds of a feather flock together 14:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo Yo only the home page of BD (login page) doesnt work the other stuff works but I still cant get on! What is your BD name? Waiting as your time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'slips ']] away.' 23:00, September 8, 2010 (UTC)' I don't SEE YOU. Waiting as your time [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'slips ']] away.' 23:12, September 8, 2010 (UTC)' Yipee!!!! Yeah, I won!!!!!! Erimal|Erimal superior, vandalisers inferior! 23:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I won 1 and 12, not 8 and 12. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 00:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) (catches ZipZam) Why? Well, he'll make a good addition to my team. Thanks! Darkus''Master'': VILANTOR!!!! 11:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Answer THIS http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GaiaDrago/Super_assaults_dual_packs Well... Here's lumafrost! I don't own a Black DSi. --Recgameboy | I run 5 Wikias. 16:31, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Cool 999 So COOL! next do Gigarth please! also 999 edits your going to get 1000 soon! There is no losers, unless your playing me, Then your the loser 100% Guarantee! 16:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Account here Just letting you know I have an account here if you want to contact me here instead of the other wiki. Have a great day! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 14:25, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I think I am an 803 now. Totally fell off the leaderboard when I started training new teams. Guess that's the way the game goes! I'll climb back up...Just give me a year! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 14:39, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You do realize that I have Bakugan that I could use that would be smaller, right? :) I have lots of guys I am trying to train! They are anywhere from 400 - 550g. I would be happy to train them on your guys! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 21:08, September 14, 2010 (UTC) You guys crack me up! I didn't mean we had to brawl now! :) When we are on at the same time, I will change out the ones I have with me to something more the size of what you are carrying. See you around Dimensions! TC - You may only be one person in the world, but you may also be the world to one person. (talk) 21:22, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Much better... Yeah I like it. Sorry, I would use my sig, but I'm customizing it now. Bendo14 Blog? Bendo14: If you want a million dollars, you'll first have to pay me 3 million... 01:01, September 15, 2010 (UTC) LOL!!! Bendo14: If you want a million dollars, you'll first have to pay me 3 million... 01:02, September 15, 2010 (UTC) YIPPEE!!!! Bendo14: If you wish to live... OBEY THE HYDRA. 02:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Bendo14: I am 42% insane, 33% evil, 24.9% nice, and .1% serious... 23:43, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Um, sure, if you do different percentages... Bendo14: I am 42% insane, 33% evil, 24.9% nice, and .1% serious... 23:44, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Bendo14: Imprison my literacy teacher, check. Destroy Kazarina, check. Hide Lythirus cake from Phos... OH SNAP. 00:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) But why? i want the RTW bakugan to feel upgraded.You got to post a blog about bakufusions,so why cant i? GaiaDrago:Goodbye bakugan wikia,old freind... 17:19, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! I am too awesome! Drago99 Barodius is coming for YOUR ALLEGIANCE!!!!!! 01:37, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Testing.. I am 39% insane, 22% evil, 28.9% awesome, and .1% serious... 23:56, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Testing again... I am 39% insane, 22% evil, 28.9% awesome, and .1% serious... 23:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I am 39% insane, 22% evil, 28.9% awesome, and .1% serious... 00:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) You stil on BD???????????????????????????? --Recgameboy | When's the next Zenet episode?????????????? 01:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I figured that. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 03:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) I am 39% insane, 27% evil, 33.9% awesome, but .1% serious... But this time, I'm really serious 04:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) OK. --Recgameboy | Zenet-colored Spartan!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) You will NEVER TAKE MY SOUL!!! Wanna meet on BD? The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 01:38, October 1, 2010 (UTC) I probably pronounce it differently than you do. I pronounce it "Brawl-ack-iss". Do you pronounce it "Brawl-a-kis"? Darkus''Ma''ster 00:05, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, but, I can't. We sold the Mindstorms kit a while ago... The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 16:27, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but I wasn't using it at all... the only things I built with it was an armored tank and crocodile... The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 16:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) I thought you finished eating 'ol Kaz a long time ago... The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 16:42, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Phos: (Pokes head out of fridge with mouth full of Kazarina meat) What did you say? I couldn't hear you over this yummy meat... The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 16:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Phos: (Makes sandwich out of Lythirus, Megarus, and Kazarina, then puts ketchup on) THIS IS GOOD!!!!!!!! The name is Bendo, insect. Remember it! Because it's the last thing you're gonna hear before I http://www.mindistortion.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Bendo14 16:51, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey, check this! Anyone who says nuke, gets a nuke in the head. Oh crap. I just said nuke, didn't I? 16:55, October 2, 2010 (UTC) How many souls have you caught? I have 34. Anyone who says nuke, gets a nuke in the head. Oh crap. I just said nuke, didn't I? BOOM!!!!!!!!! 04:11, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Scratch that. I just checked. I have 36. Just doing my job, bring peace and posterity to all... NAH!!!! 04:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Remember,BakuFusion is not just for battle gear,core,super assault,and mobile assault vehicles too. GaiaDrago:[[File:Animated-pyros.gif BURN BURN BURN!!!!!]] 04:52, October 3, 2010 (UTC) And there's a new blog,http://bakuganrandomtalk.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:GaiaDrago/Watch_and_do_battles! Cool. I got another plan to get Sky and Gaia Dragonoid. I just hope it works. I REALLY need to leave now. Night! Just doing my job, bring peace and posterity to all... NAH!!!! 04:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok,i could live with that.But can i make a battle gear and bakugan fusion and bakugan and super assault fusion? And,what fusions have you came up with? I came up with 4, Battle gear fusion:MeteorBuster (Meteorshooter + crossbuster) Battle gear and bakuagan fusion:Hydra gear (Terrorcrest + phosphos) and, bakugan battle gear and bakugan fusion:Zuka dragonoid (Zukanator + llumino dragonoid),and last,Mobile assault fusion:Raykalier (Raytheus + jakalier. I will after breakfast. I want to fight Brawlacus Dharak as well. You will be going up against PD. Darkus''Ma''ster 14:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm there now. I'm just brawling a computer. Meet you at the park. Just doing my job, bring peace and posterity to all... NAH!!!! 14:50, October 3, 2010 (UTC) YOU SUCK, YOU KNOW THAT??? YOU SUCK!!! Darkus''Ma''ster 12:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :( When you said core bakugan cant fuse with battle gear,it made me feel like i had to un upgrade lumino (Zuka drago is the upgraded version of lumino).So,i will un upgrade lumino (He will scream like exokor).Actually,the core + bg fusions are like permenantly together,and they are half mechanical.Also,the G-Power of the gear adds on to the g's of the bakugan,so this is going to kill lumino (Litteraly).(Hands lumino).I will keep that data card for memory.And can i have that zukanator code? You dont get a code,but you DO get two BakuFusions! 1 Im going to upgrade your brawlacus 2and give him a new battle gear,Lasercannon! (Its a fusion of boomixx and zukanator) GaiaDrago:Goodbye bakugan wikia,old freind... 17:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) OK... how about AirLance? (Airkor + lansor). GaiaDrago:Goodbye bakugan wikia,old freind... 18:01, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: What is with BD today? Darkus''Ma''ster 21:11, October 10, 2010 (UTC) As long as Bakugan are not involved it is fine. Because then it is a rip-off. Did you know this? Bendo14 is awesome! NOW YOU KNOW!!! 15:24, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok, just one rule. Don't use my lines. Did you know this? Bendo14 is awesome! NOW YOU KNOW!!! 15:27, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Cool. Did you know this? Bendo14 is awesome! NOW YOU KNOW!!! 15:29, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I only have one Wave 4. S&G. Did you know this? Bendo14 is awesome! NOW YOU KNOW!!! 15:32, October 23, 2010 (UTC) What the beep was that beeping message about on my beeping talk page?! Did you know this? Bendo14 is awesome! NOW YOU KNOW!!! 03:39, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ... Did you know this? Bendo14 is awesome! NOW YOU KNOW!!! 03:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Did you know this? Bendo14 is awesome! NOW YOU KNOW!!! 03:52, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Uh oh. I know how this happens... (Glances at Phos) Phos: (Whimpers) System malfunction. Bendo14's awesomeness was to massive for this system to hold... 01:19, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Phos tampered the machine. I'm rebooting it so we can fix Lumino's headache. Try some painkiller until we are done rebooting. System malfunction. Bendo14's awesomeness was to massive for this system to hold... 01:22, October 28, 2010 (UTC)